


Clipping A Little Moth's Wings

by Zaela



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Harpy girl, I'm kinda horrible aren't I, Slavery, Trans Girl, Wing Clipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaela/pseuds/Zaela
Summary: Adeline tried to run away. Ezekiel had no intention of letting such an infraction slide without punishment.





	Clipping A Little Moth's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a couple of characters from an RP I'm in.

Adeline cowered under the covers of her bed. She had thought Ezekiel was just a kind man who was willing to look after her while she was getting on her feet. Running was useless. She was trapped in this horrid house. Every time she tried to get away she found herself being warped back to her tiny bedroom. Now that barrier was at her bedroom door. She couldn’t even leave her own room. All she could do was lie and wait.

  
Ezekiel took his time with the troublesome girl. He wanted to let her stew and think about what she did wrong before he confronted her. After a few hours of reading, Ezekiel walked down the hall to her little room, and stood in the doorway. Adeline was huddled under the comforter he had lent her. It was cute how scared she was.

  
“I noticed you were trying to leave, little moth,” Ezekiel mused.

  
The man only received a whimper in reply. He waited a minute for her to try to justify her leaving, but she said no such thing. He sat on the edge of her bed and lifted a lock of her hair. Adeline tried not to respond.

  
“I’m sorry…” She whimpered.

  
“Your apologies are meaningless when you keep breaking my rules,” Ezekiel purred.

  
Ezekiel peeled back the blankets and examined Adeline from head to toe. She was truly beautiful. Her white speckled feathers fit her. She covered her face with her wings and continued to whimper. Ezekiel snapped and a pair of scissors appeared in his hands. He snipped them twice so she would know what he held. Adeline uncovered her face and looked at the scissors.

  
“What are those-” Ezekiel silenced Adeline by placing a finger on her lips.

  
“Oh, I think you’re aware, little moth,” Ezekiel cooed.

  
Adeline’s eyes grew wide in terror when Ezekiel lifted a wing and ran a finger across the flight feathers. Adeline wrested her wing away but he effortlessly held his grip. Ezekiel brandished a little remote in place of the scissors he had a moment ago. Adeline tried to knock it out of his hand with her free wing, her feet, and anything else she could move freely.

  
Ezekiel brazenly pushed the button. A little green LED light lit up on the remote. Every muscle in Adeline’s tensed as electricity flowed from the collar wrapped around her neck to the rest of her body. Once Adeline regained control over her muscles she realized the remote had been replaced with the scissors once again. She had no idea how he was switching them so quickly.

  
“Please,” she wheezed.

  
A smack across her face was her only reply. Adeline squirmed against his grip as he drew the scissors closer to her her flight feathers. In one drawn-out snip, she watched him cut the tip off of one feather at a time. Adeline wailed in terror as the tip of every feather was shortened unevenly. She couldn’t fly now even if she wanted to. Adeline tucked her other wing against her body to protect it from his scissors. Tears flowed freely down her face as she sobbed for her wing.

  
The scissors were enveloped in a small light and replaced in with a penis gag. He shoved it into her mouth to silence her obnoxious crying, and locked it with a small padlock. Its tip just barely poked at the limit of her gag reflex. It took all of her focus not to retch. Ezekiel smiled at the image.

  
“That’s better, isn’t it little moth?”

  
Adeline shook her head, her eyes pleading with him to stop, to unlock her gag, to free her from her slavery. Ezekiel knew exactly what those pretty little eyes said, but he paid her no mind. A pair of shackles appeared in his hand, which he used to bind her ankles together, and to the frame of her bed. Adeline meekly struggled against her bindings, but it was obvious she had given up.

  
“Extend your other wing for me,” Ezekiel commanded.

  
Adeline turned away and untucked her other wing and let him have his way with it. When he was done the feathers on both wings had been clipped. She did not look at the other wing. She tucked it into her side and rolled over to face the wall. Ezekiel placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back over to face him. Her eyes begged for forgiveness.

  
Ezekiel caressed her face and moved his way down her body. The fabric of her clothing split as he lightly dragged his finger down to her chest and abdomen, until he reached a point between her thighs. He could feel her react to his touch. The despair in her eyes betrayed the reaction of her body. Ezekiel tore the remnants of her clothing from her body and examined the girl closely. That look of despair he adored so much was turning into a look of spite. He snapped his fingers to manifest a length of chain, which he used to pin her wings to her sides. With a second, smaller length of chain he put some slack into the shackles binding her legs, and got between them. Adeline futilly moaned in protest. He only shushed her.

  
She was still flaccid. Ezekiel cupped his hand over her small cock. It was clear Adeline was putting all of her energy into trying to keep herself soft, but anatomy operates free of one’s conscience. Her cock grew hard with some focused massaging. She continued to mewl in protest.

  
“Poor little moth, chained and in heat,” Ezekiel cooed.

  
Adeline shook her head and moaned. She was making so much noise. Ezekiel produced the remote for her collar again and tapped the button. After a yelp, she shut up. Ezekiel put the remote away and continued stimulating her little cock.

  
“I can help you, but I think you owe me something first.”

  
Adeline let out a muffled mewl. Ezekiel ignored her small protest and lifted her lower half up into the air so he might have a better angle to work with. Adeline held it. She knew if she didn’t hold herself up for him, he would be anything but kind to her. He left the room for a few minutes, leaving Adeline holding her butt in the air. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of lotion or oil. Adeline couldn’t distinguish which on feel. He rubbed it on himself and around her opening. She braced herself for what was coming, letting out a moan of protest before he finally pressed a single finger inside of her.

  
“Is the little moth eager?” He teased.

  
Adeline was anything but, but there was no point trying to convey that. It was in her best interest to be silent and take it. Even though she had mentally prepared for it, Adeline was not ready for Ezekiel to enter her. She gasped upon the first push. He always felt larger than she expected. His cock pressed against her prostate. He pumped, in and out, each time it pressed against her prostate she let out a little sigh.

  
With one hand Ezekiel held Adeline’s lower half up, and with the other, he played with her cock, teasing it, making her more and more frustrated. Adeline began to thrust against him, just wanting to get this done and over with. She kept in rhythm with Ezekiel. She just wanted him to finish so she could cry and sleep in peace. Ezekiel took his sweet time though.

  
Finally Ezekiel gave a hard press into her. He made no vocal indication of finishing. Adeline thought she could feel him cum inside of her. He stopped moving and enjoyed the moment. Adeline stared at him, waiting for him to unbind her and leave. But he didn’t. He left her bound and zipped up his pants. Adeline continued to stare at her Master, with her butt in the air. Her cock began to soften.

  
“You can lie down now, little moth. Goodnight.”

  
Adeline moaned in protest, begging him to unbind her, to at least take her gag out. It was pointless. Ezekiel walked out of the room on the way out, and closed the door on the way out. Adeline collapsed onto her bed. It was a little chilly in her room. Ezekiel never came back to even so much as tuck her in for the night. The sheets were wet with sweat and oil. Adeline fell asleep after having some time to think. She was unbound when she woke up, wearing only her collar.

 


End file.
